


Snow Angels

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, POV Derek, Polyamory, Snow, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: inell asked: "Holiday prompt: Stiles/Derek/Braeden, snow angels"





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Derek wakes up to an empty bed. That doesn’t happen very often, or ever, since Stiles moved in with him and Braeden. He sits up, feeling a little disoriented, and slides out of bed, grabbing a sweater from the floor as he makes his way out of the bedroom. There’s a draft coming from somewhere so he quickly puts some socks on as well.

When he reaches the living room, it’s not only clear where the draft is coming from, but also where his partners have disappeared to. The backdoor is open and laughter floats in from the backyard. Shaking his head, but smiling, Derek steps outside.

‘Oh my god,’ he breathes out in awe. Everything is covered in a thick layer of snow. It had started snowing a little last night, but Derek hadn’t thought it would be enough for much more than slippery sidewalks.

‘Derek!’

‘You’re awake!’

Stiles and Braeden’s voices are coming from somewhere below him. Derek looks down over the porch railing, and finds them both spread-eagled in the snow.

‘Come make snow angels with us!’ Stiles grins, moving his arms up and down, his eyes closed like it’s the most blissful feeling in the world.

‘No thanks,’ Derek laughs. ‘Prefer to stay warm. And dry.’

‘Is it because you don’t know how to?’ Braeden teases. ‘We can teach you. It’s not very hard. Literal toddlers can do it.’

‘I’m still in my pyjamas!’

‘So are we,’ Stiles says, pointing to his and Braeden’s legs.

Derek raises his eyebrows in disbelief. It looks like they barely took the time to put on shoes and coats before jumping into the snow. Their coats are open and their shoes untied. Their pyjama bottoms are soaking wet and sticking to their legs.

‘I think he needs some help,’ Stiles smirks at Braeden.

Before Derek can move, Stiles and Braeden are up and wrestling him into the snow.

‘You take his arms! I’ll take his legs!’ Braeden shouts.

The struggle is short, but vicious. They all fight dirty, but no one fights dirtier than Braeden. She throws a hand of snow in Derek’s face, then swipes his legs out from under him. Derek lands on his back, gasping at the sudden cold, and before he can recover and scramble back up, Stiles is sitting on his chest and Braeden on his hips.

‘Now, Der, you stretch out your arms and move them up and down,’ Stiles instructs. He wraps his hands around Derek’s biceps and starts moving them up and down. There’s a smirk on his lips that Derek really wants to wipe off, but his arms are pinned and Stiles isn’t leaning down far enough for a kiss.

Hands are also gripping his thighs, guiding him to open and close his legs.

‘That’s it, Derek!’ Braeden praises. ‘Now let’s see if you can do it by yourself.’

‘I’ll give you a kiss for it,’ Stiles offers when Derek stops moving the moment their hands disappear.

‘It had better be a damn good kiss,’ Derek mutters. He moves his arms and legs a couple more times, snow melting into his clothes and cooling his skin with every movement.

‘I’m so proud of you,’ Stiles says, and leans down.

Derek grabs a handful of snow and shoves it into the back of Stiles coat before their lips touch. Stiles yelps and rolls off Derek’s chest. Braeden is sitting with her back to Derek, so she doesn’t realize what is happening until it’s too late. Derek grabs another handful of snow, sits up, and shoves it down the front of Braeden’s shirt.

‘Oh my god! You froze my boobs!’ she yells. She tries to get away, but Derek has his arms wrapped around her waist.

‘Careful! You’ll ruin our angels!’ Stiles yells.

Derek rolls his eyes, but stands up carefully, a kicking and squirming Braeden in his arms. He steps out of his own angel, circumvents the ones Braeden and Stiles made, and finds a fresh patch of snow. When he drops Braeden, she immediately rolls onto her back and starts making another angel, a devilish grin on her face.

‘You are so wei– Ooph!’

Derek hits the snow again, this time with Stiles’ arms around his waist. No wonder Braeden had been grinning like that.

By the time their entire backyard is covered with snow angels, and there is no room left for any more, they’re all freezing. Derek’s fingers feel stiff, Stiles’ cheeks and nose are bright red, and Braeden’s lips look a little blue.

‘Warm clothes, and then you make the hot chocolate, and Braeden and I will get the blankets?’ Derek suggests to Stiles as they make their way back into the house.

‘Hot chocolate for breakfast,’ Braeden cheers through chattering teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
